Ela Costumava Sorrir
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: Dez anos depois da morte de Tara, Eric repara em sua cria, em como a tristeza a consumiu, a falta de Tara a transformou. Pam finalmente se vê obrigada a admitir para si mesma sua participação na morte da cria.


**ELA COSTUMAVA SORRIR**

"Ela costumava sorrir", foi um pensamento que veio à mente de Eric naquela noite. Sentado em seu trono, sobre o palco junto à parede mais distante do bar, Eric Northman observava de longe à sua cria mais velha. Pamela estava trabalhando como hostess, serviço que fazia todos os dias, agora que tinham dinheiro suficiente para pagar uma bartender. Ocasionalmente a loira olhava em direção ao balcão de bebidas, vendo a bela morena que haviam contratado. Isso a fazia torcer o lábio e o gesto não passava despercebido pelo seu criador. Não era Tara, ele sabia que era o problema.

Dez anos haviam se passado desde a morte da negra e Pam em momento algum falara sobre isso com ele. Claro, ela havia comunicado quando o encontrara à beira da morte na França, mas não haviam tido uma conversa profunda e isso era culpa totalmente dele, ele suspeitava. "Gosto mais de você fria a insensível" e ela o estava sendo, bem como forte, intocável, erguendo cada vez mais muralhas ao seu redor. Pamela jamais fora do tipo que se apega à pessoas, exceto a ele próprio, mas isso se devia principalmente ao vínculo entre criador e cria estabelecido pelo sangue, de uma forma que o segundo fica totalmente à mercê do primeiro no aspecto sentimental. Era totalmente diferente na via contrária, pois o criador, por mais que ame a cria, jamais irá nutrir a mesma emoção. Exceto, talvez, desta vez.

Algo morrera em Pam junto com Tara e Eric conseguia ver este vulto de trevas cada vez que a loira sorria, que o olhava, a luz havia desaparecido. Ainda que todos os vampiros fossem cadáveres, ele tinha mais certeza do que nunca que sua cria era uma concha vazia ambulante. Tara a havia dado esperança, uma razão para viver quando ele próprio havia abandonado Pam, não por vontade própria, mas havia, além de todas as vezes que a rejeitara, fora a negra quem curara as feridas e estivera presente. Agora ela estava sozinha mais uma vez e isso, ainda que ele não pudesse mais saber como ela se sentia por não possuírem mais o vínculo de sangue, o machucava.

Ao final da noite, quando já estavam para fechar o bar, ele então levantou-se do trono e se encaminhou para a administração, encontrando Pam a fazer o balanço diário do caixa. Sentou-se no sofá, ficando de frente para ela e cruzando as pernas com os pés para o alto, sobre os braços do móvel. Ela sequer o dirigia a vista, sabia de quem se tratava, mas continuava a trabalhar, bastante concentrada em seu serviço.

\- Você gosta de ficar com a parte do dinheiro.

O comentário de Eric foi aleatório, queria ao menos que ela olhasse para ele. Sorriu cheio de satisfação quando Pam guardou o último monte de notas e finalmente se recostou em sua cadeira, dando atenção ao criador e respondendo de forma seca:

\- Você sabe que gosto de administrar negócios.

\- Sim, por isso o Comstock Brothel era o melhor de São Francisco.

Aquela conversa fiada a estava irritando, então Pam o olhou de forma profunda e cruzou os braços. Nada de Eric era em vão, tudo tinha um motivo oculto, ela o conhecia há mais de cem anos e nenhuma estratégia lhe era novidade.

\- O que você quer?

Ele tanto já estava esperando pela pergunta direta que o fez sorrir mais uma vez. Sua cria era esperta, ele não se arrependia em nenhum instante de tê-la transformado. A prostituta mais sagaz que já conhecera na vida. Levantou-se do sofá e foi para uma das cadeiras diante da mesa em que ela estava. O olhar intenso de Pam era refletido por seus próprios olhos enquanto a perguntava:

\- Como você está?

As palavras a pegaram desprevenida. Isso era estranho, muito incomum ver Eric preocupado com sentimentos, com ela. Chegou até a pestanejar algumas vezes antes de responder, sustentando sua carapaça impenetrável:

\- Bem.

Mas aquilo era uma mentira e tanto os dois sabiam muito bem disso, que o homem sequer desviou o olhar dela, esperando pela verdade por trás daquela resposta. Pam não se impressionava, por esta razão acabou dando de ombros e acrescentou:

\- Temos muito dinheiro, milhões entrando todo mês com as vendas do New Blood. Então pode parar com essa besteira e falar logo o que quer, pois eu estou ocupada contando o seu dinheiro.

Tecnicamente o dinheiro era de ambos, mas ela gostava de lembrá-lo que tudo ali pertencia a ele, que nada era dela. Desde que Eric a transformara, todos os bens, as casas, terrenos, os carros, inclusive as contas no banco eram de propriedade dele. Ela poderia comprar o que quisesse, nunca a negara nada, mas era dele no final das contas, ainda que fosse ela quem trabalhava de verdade, quem administrava. A exemplo havia a locadora ou o Fangtasia, pois Eric jamais abrira sequer um livro contábil, enquanto Pam lidava com a burocracia, fornecedores, pagamentos e todas as contas. Então, quando ela queria atingi-lo, geralmente usava desta carta para que a deixasse em paz.

Desta vez não funcionou, pois ele revidou:

\- Você pode parar quando quiser, ir embora quando quiser. Pegue sua metade da empresa do New Blood, do Fangtasia, se isso for te fazer feliz, pois eu não acho que você esteja feliz há algum tempo.

\- Então eu acho que você não me conhece.

Com essas palavras, ela se levantou de sua cadeira, seguindo para a porta da administração. Não ficaria mais naquele ambiente, sendo constantemente humilhada por Eric. Poderia aguentar muitas coisas dele, torturas, machucados, ser rebaixada e tratada como lixo, mas não aguentaria vê-lo tentando quebrar as suas barreiras e alcançar o seu interior, não aguentaria que ele fosse sincero e demonstrasse que se importa, pois isso apenas faria com que ela desmoronasse em pedaços.

Antes que ela pudesse alcançar a saída, ele falou voltando-se em sua direção:

\- Você pode usar o dinheiro para preencher o vazio, porém, em algum momento, vai ter que deixar alguém entrar.

Tais dizeres a irritaram tanto que ela passou pela porta e a bateu com tanta força ao sair que chegou até a rachar a parede.

Seguiu para o porão, no andar de baixo, onde os vampiros dormiam e ficava o seu maravilhoso e extremamente confortável caixão cor de rosa. Abriu a tampa deste e foi pegando o pijama, também rosa, porém de um tom mais vibrante. Gostava desta cor. "Barbie vampira". A lembrança a acertava como um raio e quase sentia o seu coração morto apertar dentro do peito. Trocou de roupas velozmente, guardando as suas em um armário após uma porta lateral. Precisava se livrar desses pensamentos, deixar o passado para trás. Se havia algo que Eric estava errado era que ela, por sua profissão de muitos anos atrás, era mestra em preencher qualquer possível vazio com dinheiro. Pam não precisava de ninguém, exceto talvez do seu criador, ou nem mesmo ele, pois vivia dizendo a si, desde que Tara entrara em sua vida, que era capaz de viver sem o Viking. A quem queria enganar? Era incapaz de ficar sozinha.

Entrou no caixão e fechou a tampa sobre si, desejava apenas se manter isolada. No silêncio, os seus pensamentos eram barulhentos, não a deixavam raciocinar direito, enquanto a escuridão não lhe era nada com os seus olhos abertos. Fechou-os, queria parar de repetir as memórias de Tara, de quando dividiram aquele espaço, fizeram sexo no depósito, ou sobre o bar de bebidas. Eram lembranças doces.

Antes que se desse conta, as lágrimas começavam a escorrer.

Todas as noites nos últimos dez anos haviam sido iguais. Pam chorava até dormir, relembrando a dor que sentira no Marrocos, a estaca gelada em seu peito, quando sua cria foi assassinada, a impotência de ter sido incapaz de defendê-la. Não enganaria a ninguém nem a si própria, ela havia abandonado Tara, mesmo que prometesse sem palavras que iria voltar, havia deixado uma vampira de poucas semanas de idade abandonada sem a criadora. Fora algo cruel, sabia, mas Eric era mais importante.

Vinha um sentimento amargo de culpa em sua boca, ao que cravava as presas pontiagudas contra o lábio inferior até sangrar, buscando aliviar sua raiva de si própria. Era tudo responsabilidade sua. Tara estava morta por culpa sua.

Não ousava dizer isso em voz alta, a feria mais do que qualquer corrente de prata, mais do que dois dias nas mãos do Magistrado. Passaria por tudo de novo quantas vezes fosse preciso se isso pudesse corrigir os seus erros, mas agora não havia volta, não havia nada. Existia apenas uma vampira patética e indefensável, fadada a passar a eternidade sozinha, sendo a sombra do homem que a criou, pois ele era o máximo que ela poderia chamar de família, sua última fagulha de humanidade.

Deplorável.

Eric desceu as escadas do porão sem fazer qualquer som, os passos leves de uma criatura sobrenatural. Mal chegou nos últimos degraus, escutou um ruído baixo, como um soluço, algo que apenas os ouvidos de vampiro seriam capazes de captar. Foi caçando o som, procurando sua origem, até perceber que vinha de dentro do caixão de sua cria.

Ele sabia, havia notado as manchas de sangue uma noite ou duas, era complicado perceber qualquer coisa vinda de Pam, pois a mulher era uma pessoa muito discreta quando se tratava de demonstrar qualquer fraqueza. No entanto, agora, pela primeira vez, notava enquanto estava acontecendo.

Foi tomado de um intenso conflito interno. Por um lado, ele sabia que Pam desejava ser deixada sozinha neste momento de fragilidade, conhecia a forma de agir da cria e como ela detestava que ele a visse fraquejar. Por outro, tinha perfeita ciência que não era a hora de deixar alguém que ele amava passando sozinha por uma situação complexa. Ele não tinha certeza, mas conseguia imaginar muito bem que ainda eram as mesmas trevas que habitavam o coração da vampira.

Assim, Eric trocou de roupas, colocando um calção de dormir, e, em seguida, abriu a tampa do caixão de Pam. A pouquíssima luz que vinha do lado de fora, perceptível apenas por seus sentidos aguçados, a indicou que estava exposta, ao que virou-se de lado, escondendo o rosto. A mulher levantou uma mão para puxar de volta, mas o viking não deixou que ela alcançasse, ao que segurou os dedos dela no meio do caminho. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele entrou no caixão e deitou-se por trás dela, fechando-o em seguida.

No total escuro, passou uma mão ao redor da cintura de sua cria, puxando-a, naquele espaço minúsculo, para ainda mais perto de seu corpo. Havia décadas que não faziam isso e ambos se lembravam muito bem da última vez que haviam dividido uma cama com intimidade, fosse para o sexo, fosse para apenas abraçar um ao outro em um momento necessário. Ainda assim, era uma memória doce e um gesto apreciado, mesmo que nenhum dos dois desse o braço a torcer para admitir em voz alta o quanto gostavam deste carinho.

Pam não aguentou e seus soluços se tornaram ainda mais altos, incontroláveis, pois ali, ao lado dele, o seu peito doía e ela desmoronava, sendo amparada por aqueles braços fortes e acalentadores. Eric então a fez virar, colocando a cabeça dela em seu peito, como fizera na noite em que a libertara do seu vínculo de sangue. Fora um dia amargo, triste, não muito diferente deste, embora o tivesse feito por uma necessidade, para proteger a sua cria. Agora acariciava aqueles longos cabelos loiros mais uma vez, beijando-os e buscando transmitir algum conforto e segurança, coisas que sabia que ela precisava. Talvez ele pudesse entender, se fizesse um esforço para imaginar sua vida sem Pam, uma ideia que lhe parecia bastante absurda. Sua cria deveria viver para sempre, muito após ele alcançar a verdadeira morte.

Quando o choro foi diminuindo e ela conseguia, aos poucos, recuperar algo de sua compostura, tentava tomar fôlego para finalmente dizer com uma voz baixa, anormalmente aguda para o seu padrão:

\- Foi minha culpa o que aconteceu com ela… Agora ela se foi…

Mas Eric não deixou que ela continuasse, ainda tocando-a nos cabelos e com um ruído para que fizesse silêncio. Apertou-a mais contra o seu peito e falou de forma tenra:

\- Não diga mais nada.

Não era necessário que ela expusesse, ele sabia, muito bem. Claro que só poderia imaginar a culpa, lembrava-se de Godric e de quando o seu criador escolhera morrer, do sentimento de impotência. Uma onda quente veio por sua garganta e ele achou que poderia chorar também, mas se conteve, tinha que ser forte, ser a rocha dela. Pam afundou ainda mais o rosto no peito de Eric, logo abaixo de seu pescoço. Ele tinha um cheiro bom, ela sempre achara, e isso a relaxava, pois era uma sensação de lar, do seu lar. Por isso ela conseguia se acalmar e parar um pouco com as lágrimas de sangue que já haviam manchado o travesseiro.

Eric tocou-a na face, guiando-a para cima, travando os seus olhos nos dela. Pamela era tão linda quanto no dia em que ele a conheceu, no momento em que ele lhe salvou a vida e soube que ela valia mais do que ser uma mera prostituta. Ela era preciosa, o maior amor de sua vida, filha, mãe, irmã e, por que não, esposa, sua verdadeira companheira pela eternidade que seguiria para os dois. A amava de todo o coração, com a intensidade dos mil sóis que nunca vira em suas trevas, mas ela era o verdadeiro sol, com aqueles cabelos loiros, os olhos claros como o que lembrava do céu durante o dia. Morreria por ela, mataria por ela e, como já demonstrara mais de uma vez, trocaria a vida de qualquer pessoa, humano ou vampiro, pela de sua cria, pois ela era única. Sylvie e até Sookie, não eram nada em comparação. Então sim, o pensamento de perdê-la era uma dor imensurável.

Pensava pouco nisso, por quê? Talvez fosse para não se ferir, preferia tê-la como alguém muito capaz e auto-suficiente, deixá-la distante, de uma forma que fosse seguro para os seus próprios sentimentos. Mas isso não passava de uma técnica de auto-enganação para se proteger da importância que dava àquela mulher.

Pam era especial.

Quando ela se aninhou mais uma vez seu peito, beijou-a novamente nos cabelos. Talvez ele não visse no escuro, mas um tímido sorriso formou-se nos lábios dela.

Isto era o bastante, ao menos por agora.

Ela conseguiria superar os males que haviam lhe acontecido, aprenderia a ser feliz. Ele estaria ao seu lado a todo o momento.

Com esta promessa silenciosa, dormiram abraçados enquanto o sol brilhava.

FIM


End file.
